Sentimientos Entrelazados
by fate92
Summary: me salvaste de la oscuridad en la que me encontraba y gracias a ti conoci lo que es el amor- ya se que es un mal summary pero no se me ocurio otro u.u
1. Capítulo 1

**Sentimientos Entrelazados**

Era época de lluvia y todos estaba desesperado buscando un lugar donde refugiarse, y yo solo estaba esperado la chica que me roba el pensamiento en el parque tras el resguardo de un enorme árbol, ya han pasado varios años que me di cuenta que la amaba y no era simple amistad ¿Cómo supe que la amaba? no lo se, solo lo supe.

yo solo necesitaba ah alguien que entendiera mi dolor y ella me ofreció su amistad con su mano suave pero firme provocando que saliera de esa inmensa oscuridad que mi madre precia me tenia esclavizada ahora seguimos juntas, vamos de igual modo al mismo instituto y ya no somos simples niña que solíamos ser antes.

-Fate.-chan te hice esperar mucho.- susurro una conocida voz en mi oído chocando su aliento en mi lóbulo derecho estremeciendo mi cuerpo

-Mou nanoha no hagas eso..- dije sonrojada por el efecto que había causado en mi cuerpo

-Nyaaaa disculpa fate no lo pude evitar.- contestó mi pelirroja amiga con su pelo suelto, vistiendo blusa blanca, con una chaqueta azul al igual que su jeans, es realmente hermosa, regalándome su sonrisa calidad de esa que son capaces de derretir a un tempano de hielo.- nos vamos.- me ofreció su mano para que la tomara y asi lo hice nos fuimos de la mano atravesando el parque donde la estaba esperando para ir de compras

-Fate-chan que piensas hacer mañana que es tu cumpleaños.- menciono emocionada

-Pues… mi madre y mi hermano tuvieron una emergencia hoy en TBSA, se tendrán que quedar una semana y se cancelo el festejo que tenía planeado hacerme, asi que no hare nada nanoha.- dije tranquilamente volteando a ver su cara y era de total seriedad opacando su sonrisa calidad

-Mou fate porque no me lo dijiste antes.- dijo haciendo un chistosa mueca en su cara tratando de verse seria y enojada a la vez

- porque conociéndote nanoha harías todo un revuelto para festejar mi cumpleaño como lo planeaste con Hayate el anterior año.- dije con una seriedad falsa aguantándome la risa por la cara que había puesto de indignada

- mou fate eso no es cierto eres una exagerada.- contesto volteando su rostro con sus mejilla levemente sonrojada.- decidido.- alzo su voz y mirándome con ojos brilloso.- me quedare en tu casa hoy para que sea yo la primera en desearte feliz cumple año.- dijo sin mas mirándome fijamente con sus ojos azules como el mismo cielo que siempre me ha gustado ver ya que me recuerdan mucho a ella e impidiendo que siguiéramos caminando, no supe cómo reaccionar ante su palabras y mi cuerpo solo se movió a su voluntad abrazando fuertemente a nanoha

-gracias – mencione cerca de su oído, sintiéndola estremecer en mi cuerpo, al pensar que me pase con la muestra de cariño de mi parte, me separe rápidamente de nanoha encontrándome con su cara que era totalmente un tomate,- mou fate como me gustaría que hiciera eso mas a menudo.- dijo tomando nuevamente mi mano con una cara sonriente y retomando nuevamente nuestra caminata y ahora era yo la que se sonrojaba por lo que dijo pero al de igual forma estaba feliz, ella es nanoha takamachi mi mejor amiga y la persona que más amo en este mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Mahou lirical nanoha no me pertenecen solo estoy tomando prestado a sus personaje aclaro, pues no me gustaría ser demanda tan joven ¬¬ se supone que mis aclaraciones debería haber estado escrita en el primer capítulo ¬¬ pero me hice mucha bola al subir el capitulo u.u, gracias por su comentario **Ritsu T**** claro que estoy de acuerdo contigo jeje y ****SakuMarhi**** uff ya tarde, pero te prometo que desde ahora lo subiré mas rápido,** es mi primer intento con esta parejita pero para ya no aburrirle aquí esta el 2 capitulo

* * *

Al fin terminamos.- dije agotada sentándome en una banca que se encontraba cerca de la plaza comercial donde habíamos salido

Nyahaha fate-chan no aguantas nada

mou nanoha no es eso solo que casi visitaste todos departamentos de la plaza.- dije indignada cosa que a nanoha le hacia gracias ya que tenia su sonrisa de burla hacia mi, al parecer juntarse mucho con Hayate es peligroso

* * *

Achuu-

salud ama.- dijo una peli rosada ala castaña que se encontraba acostada en sofá viendo anime

gracias signum al parecer están hablando cosas buenas de mi o mis admiradores me están recordando- menciono sonriente mientras agarra unas papa fritas y se la metía en la boca, la peli rosa solo quedo mirando a su ama como si estuviera loca, pero no dijo nada ya que discutir con Hayate era para que uno saliera perdiendo asi que se dispuso a preparar la cena, era turno de Hayate pero al verla sin moquearse no se iba arriesgar a no comer

* * *

Nee fate tengo hambre. Menciono nanoha poniéndome cara de cachorrita a medio morir cosa que me hizo gracia

Si lo mismo opino que tal si pedimos comida rápida.- le dije sonriendo

Me parece perfecto, pero que tal si pides la comida y aparta la mesa yo ahora te alcanzo es tengo que me acabo de acordar que tengo que comprar algo que me pidió mi hermana.- dijo nanoha tratando de ocultar sus nerviosismo, no dije nada solo asentí que estaba de acuerdo, en eso ella salió en dirección distinta ala mia, ya había perdido la comida y solo estaba en espera de nanoha en eso siento que alguien pone la mano en mi hombr

Llegas a tiempo nano-. No pude terminar ya que no era ella se trataba de un chico de cabello castaño ojos verdes, alto y con un buen cuerpo

-hey hola mi nombre Carlos Kahlo y el tuyo preciosa.- dijo el joven presentándose con una sonrisa encantadora. Sentándose en la silla quedándome enfrente de mi

- mi nombre fate T. harlowoh.- conteste solo por cortesía ya que no me simpatizaba el presuntuoso chico

Gusto en conocerte fate me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo.- dijo el tipo descaradamente y pronunciándome mi nombre con tal confianza cosa que me molesto

No gracias, Estoy esperando una persona me harías el favor de retírate por favor.- dije seriamente

No te molestes dulzura, pensé que no tenia novio pero no importa no soy celoso.- contesto descaradamente agarrando mi mano jalándome hacia el, no reaccione a tiempo y estaba a punto de besarme

Pero yo si.- dijo una voz conocida sacándome del trance en que estaba y viendo como aleja al tipo tirándolo al suelo

Ey que te pasa.-dijo el chico molesto al verse en el suelo

Estas molestando a mi novia es normal que actué a si.- dijo nanoha haciendo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza al oir su palabras me quede mirando el rostro de nanoha y en verdad daba miedo tenia su cara muy seria casi matando al individuo con la mirada

Eh… yo lo siento.- dijo el chico tembloroso al sentir la mirada fría de nanoha al parecer su instinto decía que saliera rápidamente de ese lugar y a si lo hizo salió corriendo como su vida dependiera de ella y que razón tenia.

Nee na-no-ha estas bien .- pregunte cautelosa temiendo yo también por mi integridad al ver aun el aura peligrosa que aun se sentía en nanoha

Mou fate-chan yo debería preguntar eso.- dijo regalándome una sonrisa forzada y sentándose mas tranquila

Si nanoha, solo que me agarro descuidada pero gracias que llegaste a tiempo no sucedió nada

Y pobre de el si hubiera cumplido su cometido.- susurro nanoha algo molesta

Bueno es mejor que comamos si no se va enfriar la comida, dije cambiando totalmente lo ocurrido ya que no quería ver a nanoha molesta, algo que me alegro es que ella mencionara que era su novia quizás solo lo hizo para alejar el chico y yo aquí haciéndome ideas.

Que piensa fate-chan-dijo preocupada acercando su rostro al mio cosa que me hizo sonrojar deliberadamente- eh nada.- dije sonriendo nerviosa, nanoha solo hizo una mueca de no muy convencida pero no me presiono y siguio comiendo pero con una mirada distante como si estuviera reflexionando, terminamos de comer y ya el incidente había quedado olvidado asi que salimos a comprar helado .

Nanoha toma.- le dije ofreciendo el helado, estaba sentada en una banca situándome alado de ella

Gracias fate-chan.- respondió tomando su helado y regalándome una sonrisa ya el sol se estaba ocultando para dar estrada ala noche, estos momento con mi pelirroja como me llenan de paz será que algún dia podre lograr darle conocer mis sentimientos a nanoha, lo mas probable que nunca ya que tengo miedo perder su amistad ,si me llegara a rechazar yo no creo que lo soporte asi que solo estare a su lado, solo quiero que ella sea feliz

Fate, fate mou fate-chan.- dijo nanoha sobresaltándome

Desde hace rato estas en la luna.- dijo inflando su mejillas

Disculpa nanoha solo esta pensando algunas cosa no era mi intención no prestarte atención.-

No te preocupes fate.- dijo regalándome una sonrisa calidad.- pero recuerda que siempre estaré para ti, así que dudes decirme si algo te molesta

Gracias nanoha.- dije sonriente, no se como lo hacia pero siempre sabia que decirme, entrelazamos nuestras miradas y sentía una gran calidez sentía como si sus ojos me quisieran trasmitir algo, pero me distrajo una pequeña mancha de helado que tenia en la comisura de sus labios y nos pude acercar mi de dedo y rozas parte su mejilla quitando la mancha y saboreando la textura, nanoha al ver mi acción se sonrojo bajando su mirada

Oh lo siento nanoha

Mou fate siempre me agarras desprevenida .- dijo apenada levantándose del banca y ofreciéndome su manos.- nos vamos fate-chan- indico no dude y tome su mano alejándome del lugar

* * *

Nos subimos al fin al metro para irnos a casas, nos situamos e cerca de una ventanilla ya que no había lugar y teníamos que ir parada pero nos sujetamos de un tubo para evitar caernos pero para mi mala suerte en la siguiente parada subió más gente llenando por completo el vagón apretando con mi cuerpo a nanoha no pude alejarme de ella ya que no podía moverme por la tanta gente que ocupaba el vagón

Fate.- susurro sonrojada nanoha

Eh lo siento no puedo moverme.- me excuse ya que la estaba aplastando

Entonces abrázame para que así vallamos mas cómoda.-dijo pasando sus manos por mis cadera , yo hice lo mismo nerviosamente

Vez asi no me aplasta.- sonrió con un leve sonrojo, era verdad estábamos mas cómoda pero podía sentir todo su cuerpo y mi corazón latía con tal fuerza que tenia miedo que nanoha lo oyera latir, tenia la cara de nanoha situado en mi cuello y su respiración me hacia cosquilla, su brazos abrazaban mi cadera y mi corazón no dejaba de latir, no quería cometer una locura pero no ayudaba mucho las personas que no dejaban de mover, se había detenido el metro y todos intentaba bajar no pude evitar moverme, nanoha al sentir el brusco movimiento alejo su rostro aun sonrojado de mi cuello y me veía fijamente y cercanía no ayudaba mucho ya que veía claramente como sus labio se separaban lentamente a lo mejor me diría algo pero no pude dejarla hablar ya que alguien me había empujando y tenía mis labios pegados a los de nanoha no hice ningún movimiento y tampoco ella solo nos quedamos mirando mutuamente con los ojos abierto, tratando de descifrar el brillo de nuestras miradas. El miedo me domino y me separe de nanoha dolorosamente

Lo siendo nanoha.- exprese apenada por la situación

No te preocupes fate-chan fue un accidente- dijo sonriendo forzadamente note tristeza en su mirada per quizá seas mi imaginación.

* * *

Ambas hemos estado ocupada ya tenia que no me quedaba adormir en tu casa.-menciono mi pelirroja. Adentrándose ala casa

nee fate me presta el teléfono le avisare a mis padres que me quedare a dormir en tu casa.

Eh claro nanoha.- dije mientras aprovechaba alistar el baño y mi recamara

Que haces fate-chan.- dijo mi acompañante atrás de mi espalda provocando que diera un salto del susto

Mou nanoha

Nyahaha lo siento fate-chan no era mi intención asustarte, pero que hacías?

Puf pues buscándote una pijama pero al parecer no has dejado ninguna

Mou si es cierto la ultima me la lleve, pero me prestaría una fate

Claro nanoha.- dije sacando una blusa manga larga color negra y short azul, dándoselo a nanoha ya que ella fue la primera en ir al baño mientras yo terminaba de alistar la recamara al terminar busque mi pijama esperando a nanoha que saliera del baños pero para mi sorpresa Salió con solo la blusa que le quedaba larga al ser yo mas alta, su cabello suelto dándole un aspecto sexi

Fate ten gracias pero me siento mas cómoda solo con la blusa

Eh… si claro nanoha dije agarrando la prenda agarrando las mias y metiéndome al baño con un corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho.. dios nanoha no me la deja fácil al tratar de sacarla de mi corazón, al fin de salir del baño ya lista, no veía a nanoha en el cuarto asi que lo mas posible que estuviera en la sala y mis suposiciones eran cierto ya que esta viendo un película de romance de la que siempre me obligaba a ver

Ey fate acompáñame a ver la película- dijo convenciéndome con esos ojos de borreguito y asi lo hice me senté alado de ella, se acomodo acostándose en mis piernas y yo solo acariciaba sus cabello cosa que me encantaba hacer ya que me relajaba, estuvimos en silencio viendo la película hasta que al fin termino, pero me percate que nanoha dormía, la agarre en mi brazos y la lleve a mi cuarto acostándola en mi cama y yo me a coste en el futon de invitando, en el momento que me disponía acostarme sentí unos delicada manos sujetándome el brazo

Fate duerme conmigo además esta es tu cama y hace mucho frio para que duermas en suelo.- dijo en susurro ya que estaba mas dormida que despierta, y sin discutir me acomode alado de nanoha quedándonos al instante dormida por el cansado día

* * *

Asi o mas cursi ¬¬ pobre fate tuvo una día difícil jajaja y nanoha ni que digamos creo es bipolar o.o y Hayate asi o mas floja, tengo que hablar seriamente con fate que tanto espera para lazarse digo a confesarse a nanoha o.o disculpe por la tardanza pero lo exámenes no ayudaron u.u bueno nuevamente gracias por leer este fic loko hasta el próximo capítulo-wiiiiiiiii


	3. Chapter 3

**hola nuevamente mahou lirical nanoha no me pertenece y blablabla, aqui esta el siguiente cap gracias por sus comentarios y ufff me conveciste SakuMarhi esta idecisa si poner o no la perpectiva de nanoha pero terminaste con esta duda tambien gracias yuri nanofate por tu comentario, el siguiente cap lo subire rapido ya que esta casi terminado**

* * *

_Eres todo lo que esperaba, lo que en mi sueño buscaba y en una sola mirada que gritaba ayuda te descubrí, encendiste cada parte de mi alma, cada espacio de mi ser fuiste tu fate-chan que con solo tu hermosos rojos paralizaste mi corazón_

Es sábado y casi toda mi ropa esta tirada en mi cama ya que estoy tratando de escoger que ropa me pondré en la salida que tendre con ella, lo gracioso que no sabe que hoy le ire a buscar su regalo de cumpleaño ya que mi linda rubia cumplirá 17 años y tengo pensarle comprar su regalo en esa salida.

-**nanoha a que hora quedaste con fate**.- dijo mi madre entrando a mi habitación

**-pues al medio dia porque tu pregunta mama-**

-**porque falta1 hora para que sean las 12 y aun no te has alistado**

-**que mou mama y hasta ahora me dices esto**.- dije apresurada y mi madre saliendo de mi habitación riéndose, me aliste rápido sali de mi casa tomando el metro que me llevaría, corrí hasta la estación ya que aun me faltaba llegar al parque que nos pusimos de acuerdo en reunirnos, ya era tarde y ahí estaba ella cerca de un árbol resguardándose de la lluvia, la quede observando cómo boba enamorada de lo bella que se encontraba con su chaqueta negra cubriendo su blusa color roja y jeans negro, mi tentación fue grande que me acerque a ella y le susurre en el oído cosa que la hizo sobresaltarse, me estaba reclamando, pero no pude evitar reírme ya que lo hacia porque me gustaba la expresión linda que ponía, tome su mano y atravesamos el parque con la pocas gotas que caían

- **Fate-chan que piensas hacer mañana que es tu cumpleaños.**-pregunte con curiosidad observando su cara pensativa, al decirme que la pasaría sola no pude evitar reclamarle porque no me lo había dicho, al decirme la razones porque no me lo dijo antes no pude evitar el sonrojo

-** me quedare en tu casa hoy para que sea yo la primera en desearte feliz cumple año**- dije entusiasmada a fate ya que me agradaba pasar mas tiempo, nos detuvimos y me quede mirando a fate provocando que mi corazón sonara como locomotora sin aviso me abrazo fuertemente avivando un choque eléctrico en mi cuerpo-gracias.- me susurro disfrutando su abrazo ya que mi rubia no era mucho de muestras de cariño, de repente se separo de mi sintiendo frio nuevamente le sonreí sonrojada y tome su mano caminando al centro comercial

Llegamos y estuvimos recorriendo toda la plaza mi pobre fate se le veía cara de cansada y casi rogando que nos detuviéramos, me burle de ella, haciéndose la ofendida cosa que me hizo gracia, le propuso que mejor comiéramos ya que tenía hambre y ella acepto con gusto, mi plan era que ella se adelantara para poder comprar su regalo, ella nos sospecho nada y se adelanto para pedir la comida

-**disculpe señora si me puede dar esa pulsera que esta hay**

**-porsupuesto es para regalo**

**-si.-** dije, ala anciana que me estaba atendiendo esta me sonrió y me mostro otra pulsera, estas pulsera vienen en par, especialmente son compradas por parejas menciono la anciana provocando un leve sonrojo al final me lleve las pulsera una me quede yo y la otra se la daría fate, me apresure, ya que no quería levantar sospechas, llegue al lugar donde comeríamos y me sorpresa fue ver aun chico sentando delante de fate mi rabia creció y fue apresuradamente al ver que el hacia un movimiento extraño cosa que capte rápidamente lo agarrare del hombro, antes que me instinto ganara el chico salió corriendo un gusano asustadizo

**-Nee na-no-ha estas bien**- mencionó mi rubia sacándome de mi pensamientos, puse mi mejor cara para disimular mi estado de animo ya que quería ir atrás de ese chico y golpearlo hasta que entendiera que no debería estar robando besos de chica inocente, trate de no preocupar a fate y cambien de tema pero vi muy distraída a fate y me acerque a ella, mencionó que estaba bien, cosa que no le creí pero no presione había algo que me preocupaba mas, le había mencionada a ese baboso que fate era mi novia cosa que quisiera pero ufff fate están densa que no entiende lo que siento sola falta que me ponga en bandeja para que asi entienda lo que siento, pero no me ah comentado nada quizás sea lo mejor

- **Nanoha toma.-** dijo mi amiga ofreciendo un helado, tan metida estaba en pensamiento que no note en que momento se logro comprar el helado pero no le tome importancia y nos me dispuse a comer mi postre, pero me extrañaba tanto silencio y note a fate distante como si no tuviera aquí conmigo, eso me molestaba ya que hay algo que le preocupaba, y prefieres ocultarlo, la estuve llamando hasta que me prestó atención, se disculpo conmigo, cosa irrelevante pero así era fate siempre se preocupaba mucho

**- recuerda que siempre estaré para ti, así que dudes decirme si algo te molesta.-** le dije, agradeciéndome por mis palabras no dije nada y solo nos quedamos mirando mutuamente, tenía tanta ganas de decirle que la amo, que la necesito y que cada dia se hacía más dolorosos al estar con ella sin poder decir mis sentimiento, estuve a punto de hablar, pero su dedo en mis mejillas me distrajo siguiendo su trayecto hasta su boca, me sonroje notablemente bajando mi mirada para ocultarlo pero la tontita de fate pensó que me había molestado me pare de la banca ofreciendo mi mano para salir del lugar cosa que ella acepto gustosamente al parecer no era el momento de expresar mi sentimiento.

* * *

Nos subimos al metro de regreso, no había lugares para sentarnos asi no quedamos parada sonteniendonos mutuamente y con la ayuda de un soporte, pero llegamos ala siguiente estación y me se puso peor ya que más gente subió al metro cosa que ya no había espacio y fate me presionaba con su cuerpo no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa una cosa era tenerla cerca otra cosa era tenerla pegada a mi , le dije que me abrazara que asi estuviéramos mas cómoda y asi lo hizo, mi corazón latia muy rápido o era la de ella no lo sabia pero lo que si sabia es que no quería hacer una locura asi que me acurruque en su cuello para tranquilizarme, pero no duro mucho ya que la siguiente estación bajo gente, empujando a mi rubia provocando un bruco moviendo aleje mi rostro en su cuello y quedamos frente a frete no sabia que hacer, estaba a punto de confesarle mis sentimiento porque mi corazón no dejaba de latir, pero no logre decir nada por una leve caricia en mis labios fate me estaba besando, yo no me movía ni yo ni ella , no sabía que hacer estaba consciente que fue un accidente pero oww solo con estar con sus labios asi sentía que estaba flotando pero al separase ella sentí que caía letalmente al suelo me sentí rechazada y eso me entristeció, en todo caso ella no tendría culpa la única que se hace ilusiones soy yo misma

* * *

Al fin habíamos llegado adentrándome en la casa de mi rubia, le preste el teléfono para hablar con mi madre mientras fate se fue al baño

**-Buenas noche, familia takamachi**

**-Mama soy yo nanoha**

**-Que paso hija ya es tarde, a que hora piezas llegar**

**-Mama llegare mañana estoy en la casa de fate y pasare la noche**

**-Ah en ese caso no hay problema**

**-Gracias madre**

**-Pero quería pedirte un favor**

**-Dime**

**-Mañana es el cumpleaños de fate y lindy , churono no estará en casa asi que pienso hacer una fiesta sorpresa a fate, necesito que me aliste todos lo ingrediente para hacer un ´pastel**

**-Claro hija cuando vengas tendrás todo listo**

**-Gracias madre hasta mañana**

**-Hasta a mañana hija**

* * *

Al terminar de hablar con mi madre me dirigí a buscar a mi amiga a su cuarto, al parecer buscaba algo no percatándose de mi presencia- buscaba algo- le dije asustándola por lo que me dijo que no tenia pijama para dormir pero el problema se soluciono al prestarle ropa a ella, fui la primera en tomar un baño, pensando en todo lo que me paso este dia, no se que tengo que hacer para llamar la atención de fate, se me están agotando las ideas pero no me puedo dar por vencida creo que le hare caso ala pervertida de Hayate _"recuerda bien nanoha el que no arriesga no gana"_ dijo poniendo un sonrisa pervertida, deje de pensar en tontería y Salí de la bañera para cambiarme al ponerme la blusa de fate me quedo grande, y la palabras de Hayate resonaron en mi mente que pensaría fate si me ve solo con su blusa bueno por lo menos sabré si le atraigo físicamente y con esa aptitud positiva Salí del baños entrando nuevamente entrando al cuarto

-** en gracias pero me siento mas cómoda solo con la blusa**.- dije mientras le entregaba el short que me había dado anteriormente, pero para mi sorpresa sentí su mirada recorrer todo mi cuerpo con disimulo cosa que me alegro pero ala vez me intimide por la intensidad de su mirada, ella nerviosa salió literalmente huyendo

**-por lo menos no le soy indiferente**..- dije en voz alta sonriendo por la victoria que había conseguido, me aburrí de esperar y me dirigí a ver película a poco tiempo me alcanzo fate poniendo mi mejor cara para que me acompañara nos quedamos viendo la película, acomodándome en su regazo, viendo todo oscuro….

Sentí que alguien levantaba del sillón y era ella quien lo hacia asi que solo disfrute el momento sentí que me dejo en su cama y trate de abrir mis pesados ojos

-**Fate duerme conmigo además esta es tu cama y hace mucho frio para que duermas en suelo**.- le dije pesadamente pensé que protestaría pero me obedeció y se costo a lado mio, pase mi brazo a su cintura y asi dormimos toda la noche

* * *

**-Oh lo siente te desperté.-** dije mi fate al abrir los ojos, solo le sonrio y me acerque lentamente a su mejilla

**-Buenos días fate y feliz cumpleaño**.- dije acariciando la mejilla que había besado y abrazándola fuertemente

**-Umm gracias nanoha**.- contesto correspondiendo el abrazo, disfrute su abrazo hasta que me soltó lentamente, después de ese momento nos pusimos a desayunar, me disculpe con fate que tenia que hacer algo urgente y ella entendió despidiéndome un poco triste quizás la tontita pensó que me había olvidado que pasaría el dia de su cumple con ella, pero tenia plano hacer una fiesta sorpresa a fate y asi seria saque mi cel y marque aun numero conocido

**-Hola….. quien es la desquiciada que habla un domingo exactamente 9am a mi cel**

**-Levanta tu gran humanidad Hayate en este momento y necesito tu ayuda en este momento**

**-Ehh nanoha-chan esta loca es temprano, no has oído que dormir es bueno, te vuelves mas joven**

**-ha-ya-te.- **dije con voz tenebrosa

**-Ahss ya entedi en donde nos vemos?**

**-En mi casa te espero en menos de una hora**

**-Que pero…..-**trato de decir algo hayate pero corte la llamada justo a tiempo

**-Mama esta todo listo. **Le pregunte entrando en la cocina

**-Si hija todo tuyo, yo me retiro a la cafetería, nos vemos mas tarde**

**-Ahh mama eso te quería hablar quizá me quede esta noche también me quede en la casa de fate.-**

**-Claro hija.- **contesto sonriendo cálidamente

**-Ya llegue familia.- dijo Hayate entrando ala cocina.- hola señora.- saludo a madre y esta devolvió el salido e hizo señal de despedirse**

**-Al fi llegas.-**señale al ver que mi madre ya había salido de la casa

**-¬¬ vengo casi corriendo como una desquiciada por tu llamada y me tratas a si**

**-Ya que sensible eres Hayate**

**-Bien a lo que vine**

**-Nyahhhhhhhhh ok ok las cosa esta asi, necesito que te valla por suzuka, arisa y le digas que entren en la casa de fate, y la decoren para festejar el cumpleaño de fate mientras que ellas están en su casa tu sacara a fate de ahí estreteniendola hasta que terminemos de arreglar todo**

**-Oh entiendo entonces yo sere la payasita que entretenga fate-chan**

**-Si asi es eh….. no no será solo su acompañante..- **dije nerviosamente a ver los ojos acusadores se mi castaña amiga

**-Ya bien bien solo que no tengo ganas de hacer, como me llamo Hayate yagami esta fiesta será inolvidable.- **dijo mi amiga riéndose macabramente

y preguntándome si esto será una buena idea


	4. Chapter 4

Hola pues gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, aun me estoy adaptando hacer historia y se me complica un poco pero estoy tratando de mejorar HikariFate me alegra que te guste la historia, y para nada no me ofendes ya que esto me ayuda a mejorar, pero también entiende uff no soy una experta escribiendo historias aun estoy aprendiendo asi que aun no te puedo dar una buena lectura, SakuMarhi que gusto aun sigas con la lectura de este fic que bien que te haiga gustado el pov de nanoha. Este cap lo narra fate, lo mas posible que el otro lo narre nanoha ya cuando termine de leer el capitulo verán porque jeje ¡ah leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Los destellos del sol atravesaba mi ventana provocando que me despertaba, pero unos brazos me detenían, voltee a ver a mi lado y era nanoha quien me tenia entrelazada en su brazos, me acomode frente a ella y aleje un mechón rojizo de su mejilla, era tan bella, que ganas tenia de probar esos labios, que son más suaves que un algodón, me estaba acercando a ella sentía sus respiración pero al final no pude robarle un beso y me levante de la cama despertando a mi amada pelirroja

-**Oh lo siente te desperté.-** le dije tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo por lo que casi hago anteriormente, pero mi objetivo fallo ya que sus delicado labios estaba en mis mejillas retardándose un poco más de lo normal, se separo de mi, felicitándome en el proceso y regalándome un fuerte abrazo, mi corazón se descontrolo abrazándola de igual forma pero tenía miedo de cometer una locura así que me separe lentamente de ella huyendo de su cálido abrazos.

**-Nee fate-chan me dejarías hoy dormir también en tu casa**.- dijo nanoha mientras llevaba un bocado de pan a su boca, sonreí por la acción ya que se ve realmente encantadora

-**No tendrás problema.-** pregunte preocupada ya que tenía que pedir nuevamente permiso

- **para nada fate-chan mi madre te quiere mucho y confía en ti.-** dijo tranquilamente regalándome una sonrisa calidad.- **fate-chan cuando terminemos de desayunar saldré por un momento tengo algunas cosa que hacer**

-**Eh?.-** me sorprendi porque pensaba que iba ah pasar todo el día conmigo

-**Necesito hacer algunos pendientes y además necesito que buscar mi uniforme para que mañana no tenga complicaciones para ir a la escuela contigo.-**señalo como si me hubiera leido el pensamiento

**-Umm entiendo, no te preocupes, yo te espero**..- dije resignada por lo menos volvería, terminamos de desayunar, se arreglo y salió apresurada de la casa, quizá si era algo importante lo que iba a hacer ya que salió acelerada, me senté a ver televisión pero no había nada divertido, desistí y mejor me fui de nuevo a la cama

-**Toc toc toc.-** escuche ese sonido singular y me levante con pesadez, había dormido demasiado al ver la hora me dirigí abrir la puerta que tocaban con insistencia.

**-hasta que al fin abres ya casi me quedo acampar enfrente de tu puerta**- dijo Hayate sarcásticamente entrando a mi casa rápidamente

**-uh**.- es lo único que pude decir ya que no la esperaba, pero para mi sorpresa venia acompañada por arisa y suzuka

**-Hola fate-chan y permiso**.- dijeron juntas mi dos amigas.-adelante por lo menos me alegra que ustedes si tenga educación, levante la voz para mi comentario lo hubiera oído Hayate

**-fate hoy no eh tenido mi mejores despertares**.-dijo mi amiga cansada dejándose caer en el mueble que tenia alado

**-Y a todo eso que hacen aquí?.-** pregunte curiosa, mis amiga se miraron mutuamente y hayate se lenvanto rapidamente de donde estaba acostada

**-EH.. pues… te vine a buscar para que me acompañara ah…comprarle un cospla… cof cof vestido a** **vita.-** contesto nerviosa

-**No te oyes muy convencida Hayate**- mencionando esto, hubo un silencio incomodo

**-Que tontería dices**- dijo arrastrándome afuera de mi casa

**-Auxilio.-** les grite a mi dos amigas pero estas solo se dieron las vuelta.- **lo sentimos fate.-** es lo último que escuche y ahora estoy aquí en el metro en busca de ese dichoso cosplay para vita-chan, pobre de ella lo que tienes que aguantar todos los días

* * *

-**Ey fate ya te confesaste a nanoha.-** dijo mi amiga de repente ya que ella ya sabia mis sentimientos por nanoha

**-Eh no, lo más posible es que no me corresponda**.- le conteste melancólicamente por la posibilidad que mis palabras fueran acertadas

**-Hay fate no sé porque eres tan densa, si nunca expresa tus sentimientos, ella nunca sabrá lo que sientes, es mejor decirlo a quedarte con la duda de cuál sería su respuesta.-** la quede mirando atontadamente ya que había dicho algo razonable

**-Oww a veces dices cosas buenas**.- al decirle esto me gane un buen golpe en el brazo.- **ouch salvaje.-** me queje mientras tallaba la parte afectada, cosa que a mi castaña amiga le causo gracias. Nos pasamos conversando hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino, entramos a varias tienda y Hayate no se decidía que traje le llevaría a vita pero conociendo ala pequeña ninguno le gustaría.

**-Fate-chan tampoco en esta tienda hay lo que busco**

**-Ehhhhhhh Hayate ya van 10 tiendas y aun no te decides es mejor que nos retiremos, ya estoy cansada**

-**No seas exagerada fate**.- dijo sonriendo estaba a punto de contestarle pero una melodía nos interrumpió y era el cel de mi amiga, se alego de mi para contestar y al terminar de hablar se acerco con una sonrisa burlona

**-Nos vamos.-** dijo sin nada dejándome con la palabra en la boca, -**dimos tantas vueltas para que no te lleves nada**.- le reclame

-**Asi es la vida fate-chan a veces se pierde y a veces se gana**

**-Y eso que tienes que ver con lo que estamos conversando**

**-Ni idea solo tenia ganas de decirlo-** dijo mientras nos retiramos de la tienda rumbo a mi casa nuevamente

**-Nee Hayate es raro en ti que me acompañes a casa.-** le decía mi amiga que aun seguía a mi lado como lapa y se me hacia raro ya que conociéndola estaría en su casa durmiendo o jugando algún video juego nuevo

**-Que imagen tienes de mi persona?-** pregunto mirando fijamente con sus ojos acusadores

**-Es mejor que entremos.-** dije evadiendo su pregunta, voltee a ver a Hayate y ahora tenía una enorme sonrisa mirando cómo abría la puerta.- **eres rara** .-le dije,me extrañe por su actitud pero era normal la rareza en ella, a si que no me preste atención y abrí la puerta

**-SORPRESA.-** escuche que gritaron y era nanoha que traía un pastel de chocolate con la compañía de vita, signum ,shamal, zafira, arisa y suzuka estában todos reunidos, me senti feliz agradeci la compañia de todos

-**Feliz cumple años fate.-** dijo nanoha regalándome una sonrisa calidad y acercando el pastel hacia mi con las velitas prendida.-**Pide un deseo antes de soplarlas fate-chan**- puso el pastel enfrente de mi cara yo solo cerré mi ojos deseando que algún dia tenga el valor suficiente en confesarle mis sentimientos, abrí mis ojos y sople las velitas desencadenado varios aplauso de mis amigas, me felicitaron todos dándome mis obsequios, la ultima fue nanoha dándome una pequeña cajita.

**-gracias nanoha por este dia.-** le dije porque me daba una idea que ella fue quien organizo todo esto.-**no fue nada fate-chan**

**-Beso beso.-** gritaba Hayate animando a nanoha, esta se acerco y me regalo un beso en la mejilla cerca de la comisura de mi labios provocando que mi corazón se acelerara, se separo sonrojada de igual forma que yo estaba, empezamos con la celebración, jugando, conversando y comiendo llegando la noche, suzuka y arisa fuero la primera en irse ya que tenían clases de música, shamal y signum le siguieron ya que tenían trabajo acumulado y vita y zafira se quedaron junto entreteniéndose con el pastel.

-**Bueno como solo quedamos nosotras 3 empecemos con mas diversión** .- dijo alzando su mano derecha al aire, luego volteo hacia su izquierda.-** los niños y perro no cuenta**.- termino de decir al ver que vita y zafira la miraba con ojos fulminante, ignorando Hayate la presencia de sus dos guardianes.

**-Fate-chan donde guarda lindy-san el alcohol**

**-Pues es obvio en el botiquín de primeros auxilio**.- Hayate solo me quedo mirando incrédula por mi respuesta

**-Fate-chan conociendo a Hayate no creo que se refiera a ese tipo del alcohol** .- dijo nanoha incrédula de igual forma pero por lo que había menciona nuestra amiga

**-Que bien nanoha que no seas tan densa como fate**

**-Que – queeee tu estás loca Hayate o es que te falta un tonillo, como se te ocurre pensar en beber alcohol si apenas somos menores de edad.-** dije exaltada por la loca idea que se le había ocurrido

**-Si como no lo supiera por eso estaba esperando que shamal y signum se fuera al igual que arisa y suzuka que son la voz de la conciencia**.- contesto indiferente a mi exaltación ignorando lo que había dicho

**-Y porque crees que nosotras te apoyaremos.-**dijo nanoha tratando de estar seria por la locura de Hayate

**-Porque te acuerdas nanoha el favor que te hice en el campamento-** al oír esto nanoha se sonrojo fuertemente.-** creo que probar un poco no, nos haraa daño fate-chan-.** Finalizo nanoha sin mirarme a los ojos,-**pee- ro.**- trate de pronunciar algo, por la respuesta que había dicho mi pelirroja ya que me sorprendía que ella apoyara a Hayate en esta clase de locura, era tan grande el favor que le debía a nuestra amiga para cambiar a si de opinión.-**Nada fate, 2 contra 1 a si que tu pierdes, confiesa a donde lo guarda tu madre**- declaro Hayate.- **esta en la segunda puerta de la alacena.**- dije derrotada al no ver apoyo de nadien, ni de nanoha ni de sus dos guardianes, me doy la idea que esto también estan amenazados por Hayate si habrían la boca

**-Aquí esta** .-dijo sacando la botella poniendo 3 vasos en la mesa, nos sentamos y mi castaña amiga empezó a repartir emocionado ese liquido que salía de la botella

* * *

**-Fate-tan ocha.- **trataba de decir Hayate al beber mas de 7 vasos de alcohol**- me escutas quss mesde ota o sshi no le shire a nanochan tu sesheto que esats anamoradha**.- al escuchar eso voltee a ver rápidamente a nanoha que estaba a lado mio, procesando las palabra de Hayate, mi pelirroja también estaba afectada en el alcohol ya que tenia sus ojos desorbitado y sus mejilla rojas, pero aun asi logro captar la palabra de mi boracha amiga, por mi parte aun estaba en mi cabales ya solo había tomado un vaso

**-Hayate es mejor que ya dejes de tomar** .- dije deteniéndola antes que dijera el nombre de mi pelirroja

**-Charo q-ue nos fate-cha sho nio est-y boracta**.- reclamo tratando de levantarse en el proceso cosa que no pudo y estuvo a punto de caer en el suelo si no fuera por zafira que apareció de repente ya convertido en humano atrapandola

**-Disculpa los problemas fate nosotros nos encargamos de mi ama**.- dijo zafira llevándose a Hayate y vita-chan atrás de ello con un enorme pedazo de pastel

**-Nosssh yo quero seguir.-** fui lo último que escuche decir a Hayate ya que había desaparecido de mi casa, voltee a ver a nanoha y aun estaba sentada mirando triste el vaso que aun estaba a la mitad

**-Nanoha te encuentras bien .-**dije acercándome a ella ya que estaba preocupada por su estado

**-****Quien e-es esa persona del cual estas enamorada fate-chan?.-**dijo alzando la mirada mezclándose con la mía, pero lo que me sorprendió es que estaba llorando

**-Na-nanoha por que llora**.- me acerque a ella evadiendo su pregunta y abrazándola por la reacción que estaba teniendo

**-Porque yo**.- contesto separándose de mi .-**TE AMO.-** finalizo entrelazando sus labios conmigo, me paralice y no supe cómo reaccionar, se separo de mi yo aun estaba procesando todo.- **lo siento fate.-** se levanto de la silla para escapar pero reaccione a tiempo y la detuve sosteniendo su mano

**-No te vayas nanoha.-** la detuve abrazándola por detrás.- **porque yo también te amo** .- le susurre en oído, la voltee hacia a mi y me arme de valor para besar sus labios, la bese dulcemente demostrándole todo mis sentimientos en ese beso, ella me correspondió, probé esos delgados labios que siempre quise probar, abrazo mi cuello para sentir mas el beso, nos separamos agitadamente, mirándonos mutuamente con un brillo intenso, no hablamos nada y volvimos a retomar el beso pero ahora mas apasionado, ella mordió mi labio haciendo una leve herida pero no me importo en ese momento solo quería seguir besando sus labios, la apreté mas a mi cuerpo, me estaba emocionando y no podía detenerme bese su cuello bajando mi mano hacia la pierna de nanoha .- mmmm.- gimió nanoha, si seguíamos a si, no creo poder detenerme, la deseo tanto que si no me detiene, la hare mia en este momento.

* * *

Jojojo y que tal? o.o, después de estar una semana encerrada en la casa de mi abuela sin tecnología por fin pude subirla jiji no dire cuando subo el otro cap x que luego la cosa no salen como lo planeas ¬¬ ¡que pasara con nanoha y fate? O.o y esa Hayate ya volvió se alcohólica, jaja bueno pues hasta el próximo capitulo

.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola hasta que me aparezco es que soy como un fantasma aparezco y desaparezco nuevamente gracias a las que has estado leyendo este fic, y aquí le traigo el otro capi de esta historia

* * *

-Listo.- mencione al ver que el pastel ya dentro del horno

-Entonces es nuestro turno.-dijo Hayate que había traído ayuda que eran suzuka y arisa, el plan es que Hayate se llevaría a fate de su casa mientras mi amigas se encargaban de decorar la sala de mi pelirrubia y yo me encargaba de lo alimento, al parecer Hayate pidió ayuda a su guardianes ya que ello me ayudara a llevar la comida, las chicas salieron para el comienzo del plan.

* * *

- nanoha ya terminamos es mejor que llames a Hayate para que traiga a fate.- dijo suzuka al ver que ya todos estaban en espera que empezara la fiesta

-Nyahaha cierto suzuka.- dije agarrando mi cel para hablar con la secuestradora de mi linda rubia.-Hayate ya estamos lista.- le mencione al contestar

- ya era hora ya se me estaban acabando la tienda que visitar.- contesto sarcástica mi amiga

-Ya te no te queje y apúrate

-Bien.- fue lo único que escuche al cortar llamada, des pues de media hora se escuchaba una voces conocidas en la puerta y todas ya estaban en sus posiciones.

-SORPRESA.-gritamos todos al mismo tiempo sorprendiendo a fate-chan me acerque a ella a felicitarla.- Feliz cumple años fate .-dije regalándome una de mi mejores sonrisa y acercando el pastel que tanto empeño le había puesto, le dije que pidiera un deseo y asi lo hizo soplando la velas del pastel y todos aplaudieron, le entregue mi regalo pero no podía faltar Hayate al pedir que le diera un beso a fate, lo hice sin pensarlo pero me aventure mas bajo de su mejilla para dárselo cerca de sus labios me sonroje mucho al igual que ella pero estaba feliz, después de eso empezamos la fiestas, comimos hasta llenarnos Hayate estaba cantando canciones que resonaban horrible en la sala pero al fin se canso y todo suspiraron de alivio sin darnos cuenta llego la noches y ya la mitad se había ido porque tenían ocupaciones que resolver, estaba todo tranquilo hasta que Hayate se lo ocurrió la mala idea de tomar alcohol poniendo a fate-chan en una aprieto esta se negaba ala nueva locura de Hayate y yo la apoya poniendo a mi amiga en aprieto pero no duro mucho ya que en su cara se dibujo una enorme sonrisa malvada que no me gustaba para nada.

-te acuerdas nanoha el favor que te hice en el campamento- con esa palabras basto que la apoyara, muriéndome de la vergüenza y pasándome al bando de Hayate dejando a mi pobre fate-chan.

**Flash back**

- nanoha sabes que a fate-chan se le van a declarar en estos días aprovechando que estamos de campamento.- dijo la castaña provocando a su amiga pelirroja

-eh?.- contesto incrédula al escuchar las palabras de su amiga

-si al parecer es el quinto que lo intenta en el mes – dijo tranquila Hayate esperando la reacción de la pelirroja esta disimulo ante su amiga ya que presentía que esta ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, nanoha por dentro se moría de coraje e ir hasta el chico, arrancarle la cabeza pero no podia ya que fate-chan no era su novia

-amm pues quizás fate-chan no esté interesada.- contesto nanoha para desviar los ojos fijos en ella

-no lo creo, por los rumores dicen que este chico, creo que se llamado miyama se lleva bien con fate-chan ya que ambos son los mejores del equipo de atletismo.-dijo Hayate presionando a su amiga

-que? Aunque asi fuera mi fate-chan nunca lo aceptaría.- contesto exasperada la pelirroja logrando el objetivo de su castaña amiga

-mi fate-chan jaja ay nanoha no puedo creer como fate no se ah dado cuenta que mueres por ella si eres tan evidente.- dijo su amiga burlándose de la pelirroja y esta sintiéndose descubierta

-Me rindo desde cuando te diste cuenta?.- respondió con una mueca de rendición

- desde cuándo? ….Siempre.-contesto burlándose de la pelirroja.-, como el dia cuando casi te comes con la mirada a fate cuando fuimos ala playa, y también cuando casi matas al pobre hombre que la manoseo en el metro o cuando….

-Ya entendí Hayate.- la detuvo la pelirroja con cara sombría, ya que lo que decía era cierto

-bueno te comprendo si fate este buenísima.- dijo ganándose una mirada asesina de la pelirroja, su amiga solo la ignoro poniendo una sonrisa burlona.- y que vas hacer nanoha

-nada.- contesto la pelirroja rindiendo ya que no quería interferir en la vida de la rubia

-oh ay viene fate.-chan señalo la castaña ignorando lo que había dicho su amiga, la rubia que venia a su dirección fue detenida por un joven atractivo de cabellera negra ojos azules y buen cuerpo poniendo a una nanoha celosa viendo como se reía animadamente su rubia con el chico, y una Hayate tratando de aguantarse la risa por el estado de nanoha

-cuál es el plan Hayate-. Dijo diabólicamente nanoha asu amiga

-algo que me agradecerás toda tu vida.- contesto Hayate uniéndose ala risa macabra de nanoha

Al dia siguiente…

-Auxilio pica pica me pica todo el cuerpo que alguien me ayude.- dijo un joven de cabellera negra medio desnudo y rascándose todo el cuerpo como maniático

-excelente idea Hayate.- dijo la pelirroja muriéndose de risa al ver el estado del chico

-lo se.- contesto satisfactoriamente al ver que su plan había dado resultado.- pero aun falta lo mejor.- dijo poniendo una sonrisa malvada ya que el pobre chico se dirigió al baño y salió después de mas de 2 horas con cara pálida, con todo el cuerpo rojo, caminado extraño y mirando por todos lado como si estuviera huyendo de algo, ya que misteriosamente en cubículo donde estaba se encontró una nota donde decía que no se acercara a fate si no obedecía le iría peor

**Fin flash back**

-Aquí esta .-dijo Hayate sacándome de mis pensamiento y poniendo toda la atención en ella, empezó a repartir, voltee a ver a fate-chan y tenia una cara que decía completamente que esto era una mala idea y yo pienso igual pero no me podía retractarme, al pasar un rato Hayate ya estaba borracha diciendo incoherencia mi estado era más bueno que el de ella ya que no había tomado mucho pero aun asi me encontraba mareada, pero hubo algo que oi claramente de la boca de mi castaña amiga y que no podía creer que a fate-chan le gustaba alguien y al oírlo sentí que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, sentía una enorme ganas de llorar, baje mirada para disimular antes que saliera una lagrimilla traicionera, Hayate ya se la habían llevado su guardianes y solo quedábamos la dos sola.

-Nanoha te encuentras bien .-menciono fate-chan acercándose a mi, no podía resistir esta incertidumbre quería saber quién era esa persona que estaba enamorada, se que me dolería mas al saberlo pero aun a si alcé mi mirada preguntándole quien era esa persona dejando descubierta mis lagrimas delante de fate-chan

-Na-nanoha por que llora.- se acercó a mi sorprendiéndome su abrazo pero aun a si me aferre a su blusa manga larga.- porque yo.- dije tratando de decir el sentimiento que estaba guardando todo estos años .-TE AMO.- dije besándola suavemente y lentamente ya que quería memorizar el último beso que le daría, por lo menos ya le había confesado esa verdad que me carcomía cada dia que pasaba, sabía que no seria mía, pero aun a si quería que ella conociera mis sentimiento, aunque no me correspondiera por lo menos una parte de mi alma se sentía liberada pero la otra estaba destrozada, pero aun a si me llevaría un bonito recuerdo de este beso, me separe de mi rubia y trate de salir huyendo cobardemente pero sus manos me retuvieron suavemente reteniendo mi huida

-No te vayas nanoha.- dijo deteniendo mi huida abrazándome en el proceso cálidamente susurrándome 2 palabras que resonaba en mi mente y que apenas lo procesaba, no podía creerlo había dicho que me amaba y ahora sentía sus suaves labios en lo mío no pensé mas y correspondí sus labios dejando mi corazón actuar, el beso no duro mucho y nos separamos mirándonos mutuamente, las palabras no eran necesaria para saber lo que sentíamos ahora, con solo mirarnos comprendíamos que nuestro sentimiento eran correspondido mutuamente, retomamos el beso mas apasionado, mordí los labios de fate-chan para saber si era cierto lo que estaba viviendo estos momento y al sentir el sabor de la sangre en mi boca supe que esto no era un sueño, ella dejo mis labio para aventurarse en mi cuello, mi corazón estaba acelerado al sentir sus manos en mi piernas soltando un gemido en el oído de fate, no podía detenerla porque donde sea que fate-cha me tocaba mi cuerpo se pone gradualmente mas caliente y eso me gusta mucho estaba tan emocionada que no me di cuenta que ya estábamos en su habitación ella me levantado pangándome en la pared cerca de su cuarto yo entrelace mi pierna alrededor de su cintura, ella aprovecho esa posición para besas mi pechos y yo disfrutaba la sensación que provocaba su lengua, ella abrió la puerta de su habitación pero aun a si estábamos en la misma posición soportando mi peso, me acostó delicadamente en su cama y me miro con su ojos rojos ahora deseoso, brillaba mas que nunca, su respiración era entrecortada al igual ala mía, tenía su blusa desabrochada dándole un aspecto más sexi de lo que ya era.

-Perdóname no puedo contenerme, últimamente cada vez que te veo mi corazón palpita rápidamente, pero si lo odias, no lo hare nunca más, lo siento.- dijo de repente sorprendiéndome, acaricie su mejilla y le sonreí la traje hacia mi teniendo su cuerpo arriba del mío.- No quiero que te disculpe porque yo también estoy feliz con esto, Estar en tus brazos me hacer sentir que me voy a derretir , estoy un poco asustada, pero estoy bien si eres tu .- le susurre en el oído sentí como fate se separaba un poco de mi para quedar enfrente de mi cara con ojos llorosos pero con una gran sonrisa.

- TE AMO nanoha.-

-Yo también te amo estoy segura de esto fate-chan.- y con esa palabras fue la detonación de nuestras caricias y besos, las dos no encontrábamos solo ropa interior, fate aprovecho para bajar lentamente con su lengua desde mi cuello hasta llegar a mi abdomen, empezó a jugar con mi ombligo y yo estaba que retorcía de placer esperando el siguiente movimiento de esa juguetona lengua al momento que bajaba mis respiración se aceleraba.

-Fate estas en casa.- escuchamos deteniendo a fate en su búsqueda, nos quedamos en silencio al reconocer la voz.- fate.- volvimos a escuchar pero mas cerca y al reaccionar de repente nos paramos bruscamente buscando nuestra ropa con desesperación, ella intentaba ponerse su jeans y yo mi falda cuando ya casi estábamos lista oímos que alguien tocaba la puerta de fate chan

-Fate estás aquí?.- pregunto chruno.- si ahora abro.-contesto mi rubia al ver que ya estábamos lista.- si que pasa .- dijo al abrir la puerta.- pensé que no estaba aquí, pero al ver la botella de alcohol por eso te llame.- ah si lo siento fue la idea de Hayate, pero no le digas a mi madre

-Jaja no te preocupes fate pero se mas cuidadosa.-

-Si , pero que estas haciendo aquí, no deberías estar en una misión

-Asi es, pero mi madre me envió para que te hiciera compañía en tu dia, pero veo que no la necesitas ya que nanoha se esta quedando aquí.- dijo al verme en la cama de fate sentada yo solo le salude desde ahí con mi mano

-Si asi es,.- contesto mi rubia un poco nervisa

-bueno mañana vuelvo ya que necesito hacer algunas cosas importante- de todas forma felicidades fate.- dijo abrazándome entregándome un obsequio.- los de mi madre están en la sala y son muchos.

-Eh?

-Bueno yo me voy a mi cuarto.- dijo chruno despidiéndose de mi y de fate dejándonos solas y soltando un gran suspiro de alivio por no haber sido descubierta

-Estuvo cerca.- le dije a fate al cerrar la puerta de su cuarto-

-Si muy cerca.- contestó mirándome a los ojos – es mejor que nos cambiamos.- dijo sonrojada.- si.- conteste al igual de sonrojada que ella al recordar lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer, al terminar de cambiarnos nos acostamos en la cama, ella me abrazo en forma protectora

-Perdona por la interrupción de antes.- me dijo sonrojada ocultando su rostro en mi cuello, sonreí por su acción acomodándome en sus brazos

-No te preocupes porque a partir de ahora vamos a estar junta por siempre.- le susurre en el oído

-Por siempre, para siempre estaremos juntas.- me contesto quedándonos dormida al instante tranquilas por la promesa que -pactamos esa noche.


End file.
